The Ghost King
by S. Whisper
Summary: Daniel Fenton is a citizen in Amity, while Phantom is the ghost king. But would you believe that their one in the same? What would happen if Danny's arch enemy hired the Violet Rose Assassin to assassinate the boy? Danny's PROV from the Violet Rose Assassin!
1. Chapter 1

The Ghost King

Chapter 1: Intro

A while ago…

The town named 'Amity Park' was under attack by the ghost king named Pariah Dark.

Uproar fled through the town and the land of the dead, also known as the Ghost zone, as the ghosts started to invade the human world.

But one boy named Daniel Fenton decided that he should put a stop to it, his best friend Tucker Foley tried to talk him out of it.

"Danny, you don't have to do this!" Tucker said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

The blue eyed boy sighed. "Tucker, if I don't do this. Then who would? I have ghost powers, Tucker! I won't be hurt nearly as much."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." Tucker said with a sigh.

Danny met Tucker's eyes. "I won't," he said in a promising tone.

Tucker nodded and walked back into town, Danny took a shaky breath and transformed into his ghost half: Danny Phantom.

The boy defeated the ghost king, but the cost was more than he expected.

If someone defeated the king...

They became the king.

Everyone got scared when they saw Danny as Phantom. They all saw what had happened.

Danny tried to convince them that he wasn't evil, but they kept accusing him of things.

Finally the boy had enough, and one day he just snapped.

The heart of gold became dark, his best friend still stood by his side.

Tucker believed that Danny would come around like always, but he understood what had happened with his friend.

Till this day Phantom ruled the Ghost Zone with his friend at his side...

But when he heard about the Violet Rose Assassin, well...

Things changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews!**

**AJ - Thank you!**

**SamMansonRepilica - Thanx ^^**

**My angelic favorites: SamMansonRepilica, Justheree, DragonGirl2011, Shadow Of The Abyss, Danielle Fenton and Audorable. **

**My loveable followers: Tardis-blue-jay, SamMansonRepilica, Mojafortiikinga, Shadow Of Abyss, Hoytti, Danielle Fenton and Audorable**

* * *

The Ghost King

Chapter 2

A boy with snow-white bangs and glowing emerald eyes walked down the red-painted hall way, his gloved hands placed against his back. He had his head held high, a sign of cockiness.

"Let me go!" screamed a girl, her voice filled the quiet kingdom.

The boy, also known as Danny Phantom, smiled at her tone. He knew exactly who the girl was.

She was the Violet Rose Assassin. The girl was not something you could easily deal with…at least, not without a fight.

"Sir," A guard started carefully tapping Danny on the shoulder. "I don't think you should go in there." he said, motioning to the door that separated the hallway they were in and the room where Violet Rose was held.

"And why not?" Phantom asked with a raise of an eyebrow

"The girl is -" the guard started, but Danny raised a hand to silence him.

"I know exactly who the girl is," the green-eyed ghost said, the guard nodded his head quickly and apologized. When he said 'sorry' Danny just rolled his eyes.

_They don't have to apologize, _he thought as he pulled the door open. He saw that Violet Rose was held by someone with a firm grip on her waist.

Danny turned invisible so that he wouldn't be seen by anyone, not until the right moment.

"_Jackass_," Violet Rose said with venom dripping in her voice, the masked man, Phantom's servant, Tucker, just smirked at the female. Phantom was the biggest threat the human race has seen in years, and he was the number one public villain around Amity.

The ghost smiled amusingly at the girl.

Tucker was an African-American around 18 years of age.

He was short black hair that was hidden by his red hat. Tucker had dark green eyes with black glasses.

He was wearing a long-sleeved yellow shirt with metal straps against his chest that led to a sword strapped to his back. On his legs were green pants, and finally he had brown army boots.

Tucker laughed at Violet Rose as she struggled to get out of his hold. "Oh, not yet, Violet Rose," Tucker started, said girl just looked at his face when he said her name. "Not until Phantom shows up."

Violet Rose got lost in her thoughts and started to blur Tucker's voice out of her head. She looked deep in thought. 'He hardly ever shows his face, he usually has people show up for him. Wonder what he wants this time...One thing's for sure, I'm not going to like it.'

The 18-year-old female's hand searched for one of her daggers on her waist, a cocky smirk managed to find a way onto her lips, Tucker became very cautious. Everyone knew that when Violet Rose gets that look, you're going to get your ass handed to ya.

Sam sliced her dagger through the man's arms that were holding her hostage, Tucker winced and let go of her, Violet Rose took this to her advantaged and started to run away from the African-American.

"Get the girl!" Tucker yelled.

That caused Sam to run faster, her black bangs blew out of her pale face. She felt someone garb her hair, Sam winced in pain, and she felt herself spin around, face to face with Tucker and five other guards.

Blood was seeping through Tucker's sleeve. You could see some of his skin that was raw from the gash. Sam was panting, her chest rising up and down. Tucker narrowed his eyes at the female in front of him.

"Why would Phantom want such a bitch?" One of the guards asked himself, this didn't go unnoticed by Sam. Sam glared and ran up to the guard who said that and jabbed her knee into his gut over and over. The other guards ran to get Sam off the guard who said that.

One guard managed to pull Sam off the other guard. "Let me go!" She yelled as she kicked the guard in the knee, he winced and bit his lip but he still held her by her waist.

"You're lucky that King Phantom requested that you'd be hand cuffed instead of being held." Tucker said, and that caused the girl to look him in the eye.

Lilac purple met dark green.

Violet Rose raised an eyebrow at Tucker, lost in her thoughts again. The lilac-eyed girl was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt cold metal placed around her wrists. Tucker smirked. The guard that was holding her let go.

"Now," Tucker started. "Let's see, Mrs. Thinks-she's-so-tough now." He said with a smirk placed on his lips. Sam felt a cocky smirk tug at the corner of her lips, 'Challenge accepted, Fucker.' She thought.

Violet Rose swung her leg against a guard on her left, and kicked the one on her right in a place that no man should ever be kicked. Someone grabbed her from behind and threw her on the ground. She tried to stand up but someone placed a boot on her back, Sam looked up and her eyes met bright almost glowing emerald eyes.

But not just any eyes, the eyes of the king of the underworld, Danny Phantom.

Her eyes inspected him, as Danny's did to her.

Violet Rose had long raven black hair that reached her knees, some of her bangs covered one of her lilac eyes.

She had a black tube top with a purple oval in the center, a grey vest that ended at the bottom of her purple shorts and black army combat boots. Both of her hands were wrapped in bandages and two twin daggers were clipped onto her waist.

Danny raised his boot off Sam's back and handed an arm to help her stand up. Sam narrowed her eyes at him, Phantom just got a cocky smirk on his tan face.

"So," He started. "You're the Violet Rose Assassin?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer to that. But Danny still crossed his arms over his chest, Sam nodded her head 'Yes' and brushed her hair out of her face.

"What do you want?" Sam asked through clenched teeth, Phantom just smiled at her and snapped his fingers causing the guards to leave. Tucker walked towards Phantom and stood by his side.

Phantom did a cocky smirk before and answering. He said...

"You,"

Sam's eyes widened at that one word the ghost said to her.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
